Stubs
by Anjohnette
Summary: Lily Evans was the only one James Potter would ever, ever cut his hair for.


A/N: As you all can see, my old account 'manhattans dream' has gone through a ruff makeover. Yeah, I didn't just think of a pretty name change ^_^, but anyways as ya'll are going to read I've matured greatly since my last two Harry Potter fanfics. Oh! But Don't Worry, I'm not going to stop "Upside Down Rainbow" too many like it. But it will be going through a tough makeover so I can continue it. This is just a little one shot I thought up, kinda as a starter fic for my new look. So Please R+R! I want to know how I'm doing!  
  
"Stubs"  
  
by Magik Fluff  
* * *  
  
Each strand he snipped, each hair cut from his head was a painful sight as James Potter cut his luscious ebony black hair, into a short unstylish hair cut. And all for her.  
  
All for Lily Evans.  
  
For no other girl-or woman he should say he would do this, for no other  
woman but her would he.  
  
A distasteful look plagued his handsome face, as he looked at the ending  
result in the mirror. "Ugh" he said sickly "James Potter what have you done to yourself" he groaned.  
  
James rubbed at the prickly stubs of facial hair that graced his chin, as  
he raised the razor to his face. James gently touched the top of the blade to his chin, wincing on it's touch. Slowly he moved it down his chin. It was a tingly feeling as the blade trimmed his little stubs of black facial hair.  
  
He had, for the past 2 years kept it like this, not long and un attractive as a beard would look on his face, but 'stubby' which he found along with  
his rugged good looks girls found sexy. But Lily didn't think it was sexy, or if she did she had a damned way of showing it, she much unlike the other girls didn't pay him a second look. So thus, he immediately took this as a way of telling him it looked ridiculous. No other girl thought this, but if Lily did that was what counted.  
  
James dipped his head down, dipping his mouth in the sink of clean water. He washed the now hairy shaving cream reminisce from his face, to see just what he had done.  
  
James let out a dry whimper, as he was now looking at a very clean well  
kept James Potter, he didn't seem or want to recognize as himself. "What I do for this girl" he sighed, as he drained the sink and began to clean up his mess not realizing he in his distress hadn't locked the bathroom door.  
  
As he rinsed his shaven face, he dried it with a cotton towel. He didn't look that bad, he actually looked quite proper and debonair, but he didn't look like James Potter any more.  
  
James rustled the top of his head, as he use to do but found it no longer bore that cool feel as it once did, but had a un satisfied feel to it. And  
he also looked like an idiot doing it. "You look like an idiot" he informed the reflection. (A/N: ^_^ how intone)  
  
With a sad sigh, James took a good long stare at himself in the mirror. It was strange, but he almost didn't regret doing this. Lily liked proper men, who looked their intelligence. And with that in mind he turned to leave.  
  
But as he set a hand on the doorway, he felt it push open knocking him  
back. He was now looking into the brilliant green eyes of Lily Evans, who had a mixed expression of shock and anger on her face.  
  
"James Potter!" she exclaimed hotly, but she wore a frown of fret "What did you do to your hair?" she asked weakly, steeping forward and raising a hand to his head.  
  
James blinked, "I cut it" he replied stupidly. Quite stunned with her  
behavior.  
  
"Well" moaned Lily, "It looks terrible" Lily moved her hand through his  
neat hair.  
  
"Errr-" James was at a total loss of what to reply, as she continued to  
play with his hair.  
  
Lily retracted her hand, sliding it into her cloak pocket she whipped out her wand making James jump back in surprise.  
  
"Hold still" ordered Lily roughly.  
  
James did as he was told, standing up straight and proper as she began to  
chant miscellaneous Latin syllables.  
  
Lily's face lit up, as she stopped in the middle of a verse of her Latin  
chant. "Your lucky I'm a genius" she grinned, before reciting a spell. A ray shot out of the tip of his wand and hit his hair.  
  
James shut his eyes quickly, as he felt a tingly feeling on his scalp. Then it stopped, James's eyes flickered open starring into a pair of emerald ones.  
  
"Idiot" said Lily stiffly, "Don't cut your hair". Lily looked off to the side, her cheeks tinted a light crimson.  
  
"Evans" smirked James, as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. James rustled the top of his head, as his hair was returned to it's former state.  
  
"Why did you cut your hair anyway?" asked Lily shortly, crossing her arms  
firmly on her chest.  
  
"I quite fancy a girl, but she wasn't giving me a glance" grinned James,  
"So-"  
  
Lily cut him off quickly.  
  
"You know it's not a very attractive quality in a guy, who changes himself  
for a girl" she snapped. "Even though it is rather cute" she admitted quietly, but she quickly found her voice "You shouldn't have to change yourself for someone to like you!".  
  
"Huh, so you think this girl would like me for me?" asked James with a sly  
smile.  
  
Lily's face reddened even more, "Well-I-she-should".  
  
"Would she?" James dared to further.  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip hard, drawing a trickle of blood "Yes, probably".  
  
James quickly decided to leave that topic at that, "Hey, have any spells to  
get my fuzz back?". James stroked his clean chin to show what he meant.  
  
Lily turned the back of her hand and gently stroked the side of his face,  
"Why would I?". With a seductive raise of a brow, and a smirk, Lily turned on her heel and strolled out of the bathroom.  
  
James brought a hand to his face, watched her leave down the hallway.  
Correction, he didn't regret this at all.  
  
Fin.  
  
Dedicated To: Robert, the boy-who-looks-like-the-boy-who-lived!  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Personally I think fuzz on a mans face is very sexy ^_^ So if people didn't get the end, when Lily said "Why would I?" she meant she didn't like the fuzz, even though I-well you get the point. This was my first Lily and James fluff piece so I really want to know how I did! So Please R+R! Love yuns! Bye Bye!  
  
A/A/N: Oh! And Look for "Upside Down Rainbow" I should have it out by Saturday! 


End file.
